Flexible displays have been more and more popular and widely used due to their advantages such as thin, flexible, and good mechanical properties.
When a flexible display screen is used as a touch screen, especially a large-sized touch screen, it is difficult to perform click and touch control operations on it due to its flexibility, thus, its application has been restricted.